Victoria Tyson
'Victoria "Rory" Marie Tyson '''is one of the main characters of ''Ragazza Magica Requiem ''and a supporting character in ''Ragazza Magica Revelation. She was born on April 14, 1995. She is one of the Seven Guardians of Tenebrae, a role that she inherited from her mother, Elizabeth O'Hara. She represents Lust and in her first two incarnations is called, Luxuria. She is also descended from the Luxuria who was the companion of the Princess Morana through her mother. History Awakening Arc Rory is first mentioned by one of Angelique Bellamy's friends, as she is the new girl. Zoe Mortimer does not give it much thought until she bumps into Rory, who is being confronted by Mina Prince. Mina wants Rory to leave but Rory snaps at her and mentions magia, a term that Zoe was unfamiliar with. She then notices Zoe listening in on the conversation and she snaps at Zoe, but the latter is unfazed. As the day continues, rumors surround Victoria. When she reaches her last class, art, she is told by the teacher to take a seat at the only empty table, with Zoe. Zoe introduces herself when Rory asks her to but Zoe then tells her to be quiet because the teacher starts to talk. Rory then gives Zoe a cryptic warning about Beelzebub. Later on, Victoria transforms into Luxuria and duels with Dante Capello, a former ally of hers. She is interrupted by a mysterious magia named Morta. However, Dante is not done with Rory and attempts to attack her again, only to be stopped by another magia, Avaritia. When Dante demands on why she's here, she retorts that Evangeline told her to come. The next day, Victoria is seen in a confrontation with Mina and her boyfriend, Drake Sawyer, during physical education. Drake is quite clueless to why Mina has a vendetta against Rory but Victoria simply taunts her. The coach then cuts in and the class begins. Rory later is sitting on top of one of Sanctum's towers, where Beelzebub finds her. He taunts her for quite a while, hinting to her past as a witch, and also calls her worthless as a magia. He also mocks her about Dante. Rory, as Luxuria, then comes across Zoe meeting Beelzebub. She attacks the devil, shouting that she won't let him condemn another. As Zoe and Mina find a daemon to reap, Rory starts to fight with Dante over who got to kill the daemon, with the former protesting that she needed the soul crystal. After Zoe reaps the daemon, to Rory's shock, Dante attacks her with his sword but Mina swiftly intervenes and tells him that he'd be no better than a witch or warlock if he killed her. Dante claims that she ruined his life and even calls her a slut as he keeps his sword on her neck, ignoring her protests. Dante finally lays off due to Mina's demands and leaves. She tries to thank Mina, but Mina still coldly reminds her that they were enemies. Victoria approaches Mina later on to warn her about Beelzebub and the possibility of a witch lurking nearby. She pleads with Mina to make a temporary alliance but Mina rebuffs her, saying that Morta would be fine enough. When she demands that Morta not be in this fight, since she was so new at this business, Mina snaps at her and uses her wind powers to send Rory sprawling, telling her that she should be ready for a real fight the next time they saw each other. Stung from Mina's rejection, Rory challenges her to a fight now, and wins, though she was brutally beaten up. The day after her fight with Mina, she is confronted by Zoe, who has deduced that she was the one to send Mina to the hospital. Zoe also states that Rory is Luxuria and Rory then realizes that Zoe's Morta. When Zoe demands the reason why Rory got into a fight with Mina, she just laughs and says that Mina deserved it. Zoe then transforms into Morta and Rory retaliates by turning into Luxuria. They engage into a brief fight before Angelique is captured by Marie Laveau I's daemon. As Marie Laveau I reveals herself, Zoe asks her how witches looked different from magia. She responds that witches and warlocks usually wore black. She and Zoe have a brief conversation about the people who sold their souls to Beelzebub, but Maria Laveau quickly reverts their attention, by announcing her name. Victoria just laughs and says that she's heard of her, demanding to know where her daughter, also a witch, was. Marie Laveau then summons a horde of daemons to attack the two magia and Victoria warns Zoe to get ready. They agree to work together and put their argument aside... for now. They quickly dispatch the group of daemons, except for Maria Leveau's personal daemon, who prepares to devour Angelique. Zoe goes to cut Angelique free as Rory continues to handle the weaker daemons. When Zoe kills Marie Leveau's daemon, Rory swiftly captures Maria Leveau with her whip and then summons an axe to behead the witch. When Marie Leveau II shows up, demanding if witches and warlocks liked serving Beelzebub, Rory is shown to be grimacing, because she knew what it was like. Marie Leveau II's familiar attacks Rory as she prepares to kills Zoe, when Angelique shoots her. Pride Wrath Physical Appearance Personality Magia Forms Trivia *Victoria was given her name because of its meaning, victory. Her surname is also a reference to her ability to wield fire. Category:Characters